The April Fool 5
by RenaYumi
Summary: In which there are desliming stations, pranks, lackeys, and did we mention mass chaos? It must be April first.
1. Preemptive Strike

**Disclaimer:**We don't own _Code Lyoko_.

**Rating:** G/PG

**Authors' Note:** Break out the umbrellas and ponchos ducklings, we're back with more mischief than a monkey in a magical paint store. If that has any relevance...or sense. We, the Mischievously Mad Mistresses of Magnificently Malevolent Mayhem bring you the fifth, yes _fifth,_ installment of _The April Fool_. Can you believe its been five fantastic fabulously fun years? Neither can we!

This year we've got something exceptionally extra-special for you! (Be excited ducklings, we certainly are). We have decided to make this year a multi-chapter year! Ooh...aah... The first illustrious installment (that means this one) will take place _before_ April first. This explains why it is posted _before_ April first. Two weeks to be precise, which is when this takes place.

The super-splendid _second_ part will be posted on April first, which is when _it_ takes place. This will be filled with Odd's usual genius of pranks, Jeremie's extreme twitching, and Jim's usual flabbergasted-ness. Lovely, no? We hope you enjoy this as much as we do. Because we _do_ enjoy it. Lots. Probably more than we should. But alas, I digress!

This story is dedicated to the wonderfully witty Wave Maker who won our contest last year! We hope this makes you happy. Now, we love reviews - adore them to pieces. We are not above begging (well, I am, she isn't) for them. So please, make our lives more complete (after all, we're only authoresses chained to laptops, it's a dreadfully distressing life when you look at it properly) and send us your feedback. Thank you and happy reading!

**Dedication:** To The Wonderful Wave Maker.

* * *

**March 26, 2009 – Odd's POV**

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures. That's our philosophy at least when it comes to April First, so we decided to compile a list for all of you…_ What a joke. Desperate times? April Fool's Day is _amazing_." Ulrich chuckles and I glare at him darkly.

"I think you're the only one who thinks _that_," Emily scoffs. She's stretched out on Ulrich's bed painting her nails. I hope she spills on his pillow.

"That's not nice! You helped me you know."

"And I regret it to this day," she mutters. She flutters her fingers, staring at the purple color. I make a face and Aelita takes the newspaper from my hands, folding it back. She clears her throat and grins.

"_First of all_," she reads_, _"_under no circumstance should Theo accept gifts – AT ALL. It is highly detrimental to his fashion sense if he does._" She giggles and Ulrich actually _snorts_. Even Emily looks amused. Then again, Theo in a dress is a really amusing sight. _"Secondly, no shampoo should be trusted, even if it is UNOPENED. We don't claim to know his methods but there is no doubt that Odd has _ways_ of getting them open_. You have _ways_, Odd?"

"Why yes Princess, I do," I reply with a grin. Emily throws Ulrich's pillow at me. Aelita ducks from her spot in the middle of the floor and I'm met with a face-full of pillow. _Ew_. "You know Em, I _can_ kick you out."

"You could," she concedes. "Keep going Aelita, I'm enjoying this list."

"Very well, let's see." Her eyes are scanning ahead. "_Tania, just give in on the black this year, seriously it isn't worth it. Jim and staff: You won't catch him. It's impossible to catch him. Do us a favor and have him exiled from the _country_ for one day each year. It's worth it, really."_ She giggles again and I fall back against the wall smiling.

They made a _list – _about _me_.

Princess rolls her eyes good humouredly. "You'll love this Odd. _We have some anti-sliming tips for you this year: First is the removal of kool-aid. Under no circumstance should cold water be used. Mix warm water with a half a cup of baby oil and leave set in for forty minutes. This will get the majority of the color out._" Ulrich furrows his brow.

"Does that actually work?" he asks. Emily stops laughing and glares at me.

"Yes and it took three hours of Google searching to get rid of, oh what was it Odd? _Green?_" I reach for the article with an innocent look on my face.

"I don't know what you're implying, Em." I skimmed over some of the more basic ones about glue and baby powder and water concoctions, briefly stopping over the food coloring and corn syrup. "Ulrich, have I ever used corn syrup?"

"I don't think so," he says, stretching his legs out in front of him. I wonder idly if you can freeze it before my eyes stop on something interesting.

"_During the course of the day, should you find yourself in a contained area, direct you attention to the ceiling. Should anything look out of place or too ordinary, please locate the nearest escape route; you're now a target."_

Ulrich reached up and snatched the paper from me. I glared at him but he was laughing. "_If, at any time, you hear rustling in the bushes outside, escape IMMEDIATELY. It is obviously a prank and it may involve sprinklers, goo-filled balloons, or flying mannequins."_

"Hey! They remembered Melinda!" I laughed. Ulrich rolled his eyes at Em and she smiled back.

"_A word of the wise to Yumi and Jeremie – plan your revenge FOR April First. Get rid of him before he attacks. We may idolize you if you do._" I doubled over laughing and Aelita fell back on the floor giggling. Ulrich was chuckling and Emily was smiling still. The door opened and I looked up to see Jeremie standing there, he eyed us all warily.

"Why are you laughing?" He sounded like he expected us to attack him or something. I waved at Ulrich and the paper. Ulrich was still laughing like the girls. "Aelita?"

"Oh, no reason Jeremie." She flashed him a perfect smile. "Ulrich was just telling us a…a joke."

"I don't believe you." He sounded uncertain, looking to _Emily_ for back-up.

"That's okay Jeremie," Aelita soothes. She stands and kisses his cheek. "Is it time for our study date?" She shoots me a glare when I snort.

"I…well…" He seems to deflate. "I don't _want_ to know. Come on before you're corrupted even _more_." For a moment I think she's going to yell. Her face gets red and her eyes glitter, but then she takes a deep breath and nods at him.

"We should get started." Aelita's been working with Ulrich a lot lately, with martial arts and trying to control her anger. She's trying to keep from yelling at Jeremie every time he upsets her (I don't see the point personally) because she's afraid of it interfering with their _relationship_. She flashes us a smile before leading him from the room.

"That was disgustingly cheerful," I grumble. Emily looks about ready to retort. I fall back on my bed, pull Ulrich's pillow over my face, and sigh. "Anything else Ulrich?"

"Well…" And I know there is. There are two pages of more.

"They're selling t-shirts this year." He gives me a smug grin and Emily groans so I launch the pillow back at her head. She deflects it with her foot and it drops soundlessly to the ground.

"You are not buying any and I am not buying any for you. Back me up on this one, Ulrich."

"We'll need to get a separate room for his ego if this keeps up." Some best friend he is. "Also, says here, there will be 'de-sliming' stations set up in undisclosed classrooms throughout the day just in case of any incidents." I'm stupefied with pride.

"Glad to know they all think so highly of me."

"Yes well, it says nothing more about your Halloween scandal… did Yumi let you keep the sound bytes, by the way?"

I snickered at the thought. "Of course not. She said October was a onetime deal and destroyed all evidence of her involvement." I heard Emily mutter something like 'lucky her' and I considered asking her when she was going to take off her Halloween costume but restrained myself.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and I leaned over him, smirking at Emily. "You'll get me a shirt, won't you?" I mutter into his ear. Emily narrows her eyes and Ulrich gives a slight incline of his head. That's Ulrich-speak for "yes." I grin and lean back. "Trust me Em; this is going to be a year to remember."

"Oh, I don't doubt it unfortunately."

**March 31, 2009, night – Yumi's POV**

Tomorrow is April First. Tomorrow is April Fool's Day and for the first time in _five_ years I'm happy about it. No, not happy, thrilled, excited, _exuberant_. Why? Well, it's simple really. This past year I turned eighteen. I got my license. I can _escape_ you see, I can escape to where he can't _find_ me.

Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful, spectacular day. I don't even care about the stupid pranks Hiroki will undoubtedly play on me. I'm sure I can escape most of them since I'll be leaving at a ridiculously early time in the morning. Mom okay-ed it already, I didn't ask Dad but I'm sure he would have given the circumstances. He never cared for Odd in the first place.

Oh, sure, I feel bad about pretty much _abandoning_ Jeremie to Odd tomorrow, but I couldn't tell him, and I can't take him. I can't risk Odd finding out ahead of time. I haven't told anyone (except Mom but she only knows I was planning to skip a day, not which day) and I plan to keep it that way. The whole school can turn into a giant slime ball, I don't care.

I'm going to be in Paris tomorrow. I'm going to be eating a croissant across from the Eiffel Tower and thinking _My, what a wonderful day_. Because it will be. I'll be free, Odd will be massacred. The world will be in perfect order once again. Now do you see why I couldn't risk telling Jer and having Odd find out? I want my free day. It's my last year here; I _deserve_ not to be slimed.

My only regret is not seeing what he does to Emily and Sissi.

Following our usual arrangements, I called and wished Ulrich a happy anniversary around seven yesterday night. I told him I loved him and he was immediately suspicious. I've known that boy much too long.

But it's not our fault our day happens to fall on such a horrid day of the year. Oh don't give me that look. Halloween is much different than this. Ulrich and I will celebrate next week or so. For now I'll just celebrate for the two of us. In Paris. I can hardly sleep in the excitement. I am free. No sliming, no heart attacks, no looking over my shoulder all day. I'll simply sight see and relax. What a wonderful thought.

The last few weeks of March produced the most entertaining school papers to date. With everything from the proper disposal of all incriminating photos, to which locks are impossible to pick from the outside.

Poor saps.

I am untouchable this year. I will be the envy of Kadic. Jeremie will probably never speak to me again.

**11:28 PM – Ulrich's POV**

"_Shit_!"

I roll over so my back is to him. I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. I pull the blankets up around my ears and pretend to be asleep. There's a crash and another curse and I wonder why Jim lets him _alone_ the night before April Fools. Doesn't he realize that tonight is when most of Odd's _brilliance_ is put into action? Another crash; still not looking.

"Ulrich…you awake?"

I sigh and roll over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Odd looms over me, looking like an axe murderer. No, I'm serious; he actually has an _axe_ in his hands. "Uh…Odd…?" I shift away from him. He gives me a puzzled look. "Why the axe?"

"Axe? Oh, right…It's for, well, if I told you then you'd be an accessory…"

"Right, right – I don't _want_ to know, trust me. Just promise not to kill anyone, okay?" He nods and I sigh. "What is it you want anyway?"

He brightens considerably at this. I know I'm in for a long night. Vaguely I wonder where Odd's partner this year is… "Well, since you asked so nicely…could you do me one itsy bitsy favor?" I don't even get a chance to respond because he steps aside and gestures to the contraption behind him.

"Oh my God…"

"I _am_ brilliant, aren't I?" I don't know about brilliance, but he definitely has insanity down pat. "I know, I'd be speechless too." I hit him with the pillow Emily left purple stains on.

"Just one year I'd like to get some peace and rest the night before April first."

He tosses the pillow lazily to the end of my bed. "The night's nearly over!"  
**  
11:30 PM – Jeremie's POV**

I shouldn't pace my room like this. I shouldn't be awake like this at such a horrid hour of the night. _Nearly_ midnight. _Nearly_ dooms day. And my sanity is hardly hanging on by a thread.

And Yumi's not picking up her cell phone.

Blast that girl. I'm going to go into cardiac arrest tonight and my only salvation is sleeping soundlessly all snug in her safe bed while I stand here a sitting duck to the idiot's every whim and plot.

I'll surely die tonight.

I called my mother last night and pleaded with her to have me sent home on holiday. _Family business_. Anything, really. Infectious flesh eating disease I would settle for.

She said it builds character. She said I'm exaggerating. My mother will bury me and will be very confused as to how my death came about.

**1:23 AM – Sissi's POV**

I need at least nine hours of sleep a night. It's a _must_. Not tonight though, oh no. Tonight I have some jerk calling me to let me know he is _outside_ my room and would I kindly hop out of bed and open the door? No, I'm serious, those are his exact words.

"What do you want Della Robbia?" I demand as I pull open the door. He's standing there with this big grin on his face, like it _isn't_ almost one-thirty in the morning. I want to slam the door in his face. "Well?"

"Oh, Sissi – Sissi – Sissi," he sings. He pushes past me and into my bedroom. I glare harder and close the door behind us. "What makes you think I want anything?" He looks at my face and shrugs, glancing at the pictures on my desk. I want to snatch them away from him, hide them from him.

"Spit it out you freak, I was _sleeping_."

"Sleeping is overrated." He picks up one of the frames, the silver one with the filigree and the gem stones. I snatch the picture away from him, lying it face down on the desk. He shrugs again. "Sorry, I'm nosey. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would be up to doing me a favor."

"You couldn't have asked _last night_?" I hiss at him.

"We might have been overheard last night. Anyway, it's really a small thing, as soon as you agree you get to go back to sleep."

I sigh, tossing my braided hair over my shoulder. He's staring at me like an overeager puppy. I want to throttle him. Or lock him up. "_Fine_, just let me get back to sleep."

"You're a doll Sissi," he grins. I just resist slapping him. "Anyway, so all you have to do is in a few hours…"


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer:**We don't own _Code Lyoko_. We don't own much, really.

**Rating:** PG/PG-13 for a littttttle bit of language and some eyebrow wriggling.

**Authors' Note:** Well, well, well. Welcome back darlings! You've stumbled upon the much coveted Second Part. Please hold your applause for in between parts, if you will. It's Very Distracting to our victims. Erm, actors. I said actors. At any rate, I will make this short but sweet. Well, not really sweet, per say, but helpful. Please watch your heads, keep hands, feet, heads, personal belongings and small children away from the windows. Yelling things such as 'No don't go in there, you fool!' will not change the course of the plot, but please feel free to try. We the authors cannot and will not be held responsible for any heart conditions, pregnancies, death, illness or dry cleaning that may occur, but can recommend some good medication for mental unstableness in the face of writer's block. Ta darlings! Happy reading!

**Dedication:** To The Wonderful Wave Maker.

* * *

**April 1, 2009 – 6:30 AM – Hiroki's POV**

"Mom, where's Yumi?" Mom looks up from where she's drinking tea and reading the newspaper. She gives me a blank look and then a shrug. "She isn't in her bed and she isn't in the shower. Did she leave for school already?"

"No, I think she went off to Paris this morning." I stare at her, jaw hanging open. No Yumi? But who will I practice my pranks on? Who will I get to watch get humiliated by Odd on today of all days? "Why, is something wrong?"

"_Mom_, its _April Fool's_, tell me this is just a joke! Yumi _can't_ be in Paris!"

"Oh, I suppose that explains why she wanted to go then. Eat your oatmeal Hiroki or you'll be late again." She lifted the newspaper up again and I continued to stare at her.

This was insane, how could she let Yumi runoff and not face the _genius_ that was Odd on April first? And what was _I_ supposed to do? I couldn't very well go and practice any pranks on Dad (he was already at work) or Mom (she'd have me grounded in an instant). The school was Odd's hunting ground today too. Wait…that was it! I _wouldn't_ practice per se. I'd just follow Odd around and try to learn as much as I could from The Master. It was perfect! I dug into my oatmeal.

"Hiroki, slow down or you'll choke."

"Can't, I'm going to be late." I had to get there super-early. Before Jim or the headmaster could quarantine Odd. "Bye Mom!"

"You have…"

I was already out the door though. I had to find Odd before he pulled a Houdini, I just _had_ to.

**6:32 AM - Odd's POV**

Adrenalin usually substitutes for caffeine on a day like today. A glorious, wonderful day of amazement and genius that has amounted after a year to the day of planning and plotting and building.

It's a beautiful day, truly.

This however, does not account for the lack of adrenalin I currently feel because I do not have a single doubt about my success for today. It shall be flawless and wonderful. This is why, you see, my loyal, dependable roommate is sneaking me an entire pot of coffee into the boiler room. I spent the entire night eluding Jim, from eleven until one, back and forth between my dorm and the rest of the campus with several of my lookouts stationed around Kadic.

He finally gave in around three and left me from then until now to work in peace. When Ulrich, bless him, finally slipped in the door, closing it behind him with his foot, it brought a smile to my face. Coffee. I'm working on nearly twenty four hours, mind you. Dead center of the week on an empty stomach with no caffeine in my system. How is a man to live on such standards?

Being the darling he is, Ulrich hands me the mug already full to the brim. His face is not as pleased as I am though.

"What is it? Teachers' not happy you stole their coffee pot or something?" I take that first wonderful sip and set the mug on the ground next to me.

"No. It's Yumi and Jeremie. I didn't get a single death threat this year. Not one bribe out of your plans. I think they're up to something."

I snickered, picking up the hot glue gun at my feet. "That's like estimating the sun will rise, Ulrich. Of course they're up to something. What are they going to do this year? The silent treatment until I see the error of my ways?" Ulrich just rolled his eyes.

"Jim is in the courtyard. T-shirt sales have started and I think I saw Hertz setting up a shower tent."

I was delighted, but did my best to contain myself. "Well then, let the games begin."

**6:44 AM - Aelita's POV**

Ugh, five more minutes. Just five. Maybe ten. Maybe I'll just skip first hour; yes, that would be lovely.

Oh…. But then I'd miss Odd's first round pranks, and that would just be waste of talent and humor. This doesn't make up, or begin to make up, for the lack of sleep I received last night. But then again, you try sitting up on top of the language building with nothing but a blanket, a cell phone and an energy drink. It was nothing short of a miracle that at four in the morning my body was still functioning.

With great effort and slight agony I roll myself from my bed, turning off my alarm before the blasted device gets the privilege of adding to my already growing headache.

Never again. At sixteen we are much too old for all night runs. It was different when we were twelve and had the energy of small puppies. Odd can conduct his schemes at reasonable hours or Odd can conduct his schemes alone.

Oh, who am I kidding?

**6:50 AM – Heidi's POV**

This morning dawned grey and overcast. Rain is threatening, the air heavy with moisture. My hair is frizzing like a poodle that just met a blow-dryer. I pull it back into another ponytail but it still frizzes loose. Fantastic, if Odd's pranks don't get me then my hair will.

Coming out of the dorm building I see Milly and Tamiya setting out shirts under a canopy. I'm not kidding. There's a big sign out front that says **I Survived Shirts, 10 €!** I swear, those girls… I shiver and pull my jacket closer around me. Milly waves enthusiastically, I duck my head and dash to the cafeteria.

_Please God, no pranks_, I pray. I want the day to go by with me not being the center of his pranks. I want to simply blend in to the background, is that too much to ask for? I don't mind being splattered in mass-splattering, but an individual one? No thanks. That means Odd has revenge planned.

See, I have this theory (it's pretty good I think). And in this theory I think that Odd uses April Fool's Day as a way to get back at everyone who has been mean to him the whole year. Hey, look at what he's done to Sissi all these years if you want proof. Or Jim and Delmas. Ulrich rarely gets anything major and neither does Aelita, obviously because they've helped him in the past and they're his _friends_. Oh, sure, Emily hasn't gotten much in the form of torment, but I think that's because of her relationship to Ulrich. Odd wouldn't hurt one of his only allies' friends.

Though that does pose the question as to why he torments Yumi with _extreme_ pleasure.

"Hey Heidi!" Claire smiles at me, I wonder why. It's April _first_. It's Odd's day. You don't smile on Odd's day. I'm seized by sudden panic, is Claire helping him? Is there a giant spider about to devour my head in the name of fun (after the Halloween scare a few months ago you can't blame me)? Did I forget to wash my night mask off? "Guess what I heard, it'll rock your world."

"Er, what Claire?"

"I heard from Theo that Yumi disappeared. Her brother showed up here all alone."

"Oh?" That's no surprise really. We'd all been making secret bets onto when Yumi's sanity would finally snap into irreparable pieces and she'd be taken away. Apparently last night had been the day, er, night. "And why is that so important?"

"Because I _heard_…" her voice drops to a whisper as she leans in. I feel my eyes widen. _No way._

**7:00 AM – Jeremie's POV**

Oh God, oh God. Something's wrong. Something is _dreadfully_ wrong. Aelita stares at me quizzically as I pace her room. She doesn't _understand_. Today of all days…Today! It's wrong, it's amiss, and it's _catastrophic_ in its utter wrongness.

"Jeremie, sit down before you end up in the room below mine." I give her a confused look and she sighs and gestures to the desk chair. "Sit Jeremie, relax. What's the matter? Did Odd prank your closet again?"

I stiffen at that. It's _cold_ outside. It's perfectly logical to wear corduroy trousers and striped scarves when it's cold. Even hats that keep your ears warm. She offers me a passive smile and I fold my arms over my chest. "No. It's Yumi."

"Oh, Jeremie, please – I don't want to hear about your revenge this year. Can't we just have fun this once? We're almost out of here, one more year to go!" She looks at me appealingly. I almost give in but no, I can't. I _can't_.

"It's not that, it's…"

"Oh, come on Jeremie." She seems cranky this morning and her eyes have dark circles that her make-up can't hide all the way. I feel paranoid. She isn't helping _him_ again, is she? It's sad when you can't even trust your own girlfriend on days that are so obviously _wrong_ as today.

"Listen to me." I grab her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "It's Yumi; she's _not_ answering her phone. She's _not_ at home. She's _not_ at school with Hiroki. She's _gone._" I see comprehension dawn in her eyes (it's creepy how similar to Odd's they are).

"Jeremie," she whispers, "this is _bad_." Yes, yes it is.

**7:12 AM - Tamiya's POV**

Before Milly even has the twine cut on the papers, Aelita is standing impatiently over her. "How much for the whole stack?"

"All of them?" Milly questions.

"Twenty?" Aelita pulls her wallet out of her pocket, nearly dropping it. "Please Milly?"

"Uhm, Ok Aelita. But why?" Milly holds up the stack of papers, tucking the orange handled scissors in her back pocket. Aelita shoves a few bills in her hand.

"I'll give you twenty five not to ask." She's gone quickly, papers tucked against her chest as she sprints back towards the dorms; in the same direction she came.

"Well that was weird," I say, folding another shirt. Milly shrugs.

"There are eight more stacks upstairs and we just made twenty five Euros. We should expect weird on April first, anyways."

**  
7:15 AM - Emily's POV**

Aelita just ran past my dorm with a panicked look on her face and an arm full of Kadic news papers. He couldn't possibly have started on her already. Not after all the help she gives him.

Ugh. Jerk.

**  
7:15:24 AM - Ulrich's POV**

A nice, hot, quiet breakfast. The cafeteria is surprisingly empty; Odd is off preparing who-knows-what, Aelita and Jeremie are nowhere in sight, and Yumi hasn't been seen all day.

However, I saw her brother just a bit ago.

"Good morning." Emily dropped down in the seat across from me, a tired but pleasant smile on her face.

"'Lo, Emily." I sip my coffee, eyes wandering the near empty cafeteria.

"How goes the idiot's master plans?" She pushes the sleeves of her sweater up over her hands.

"Sworn to silence. You know how secretive he ge--" Before I can finish my statement. There's a gasp from the end of the table. I look up to see Claire at the end of the table, cell phone aimed at Emily and me, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my _god,_" she shrieks, and she's off towards the court yard.

"Well… that was strange," Emily comments. "Something on my face?" I turn to study her face.

"Nope. Mine?"

"Not a thing."

**7:20 AM – Sissi's POV**

"Sissi, _Sissi_!" I open my door to see Aelita standing there in a mess of newspapers. There are rolled papers in her pockets, falling out of her arms, and stuck to her legs. I stare at her, confused. "Oh, great, you're still here," she sighs. She shoves the papers into my arms. "Can you get rid of these before someone sees? I can't or Jeremie will get suspicious."

"What _are_ they?" I demand. I grab one of the fluttering papers and stare at the front page. "Tell me this is a joke."

"I hope it is," she says fervently. I look up at her, trying to decide if she's an accomplice or not. She looks earnest and I'm reminded of how good an actress she is. Fantastic. "Please Sissi," she begs. "I'll be dead if it is and dead if it isn't. This seems to be the least painful of the choices."

"Fine," I grumble. "You and your cousin are nothing but annoyances though," I growl. "Shove them in and lock the door when you're done. I'm going to go now. Do _not_ mess up my room or let that cousin of yours in, understand?"

"Got it." She grabbed me in a newspaper-hug. "Thanks a lot."

**7:35 AM – Yumi's POV**

Oh, today is lovely.

It's more amazing than I thought it could be. I'm sitting outside a lovely little café called La Bonne Croissant and eating, guess what, a croissant! I have a delicious cup of hot coffee and I am sludge free. Oh, I know I should feel guilty about basically abandoning Jeremie, but I can't really be bothered to.

I wonder if Aelita is fighting with Jeremie yet. I wonder if anyone's had to change their clothes yet. I wonder if Emily is flirting with Ulrich again. No, wait, I don't want to know. Because she isn't and she won't. Ulrich is _mine_, and he knows it. He wouldn't betray me with _her_, I just know it.

I take another bite of my croissant. As long as I don't worry too much today will be wonderful, relaxing, and oh-so slime free. It _has_ to be.

**7:36 AM – William's POV**

There hasn't been a prank yet. I didn't wake up purple, I wasn't slimed in the shower, and Claire isn't screaming in terror yet. Theo nudges me and looks around. "Think he gave up?" he asks quietly. I shrug helplessly. I don't want to jinx our good luck.

"Doubt it," I mutter back.

"Maybe Delmas got him deported," Xavier grumbles as he joins us. "I hope he did."

"Oh, grow up," Sissi sneers as she walks past. "I bet he's just planning something monstrous for later; the creep!" She tosses her hair and storms away looking annoyed.

"Think he got her already?" Theo asked.

"I hope so," Xavier replies with passion. I share his sentiment. Out of everyone at school I can safely admit that I won't be surprised or all that upset if Sissi ended up with a bucket on her head. Or Stern, but that's another matter. I shrug again and Xavier laughs. "Oh no, Jim's coming."

"Great," I mutter. "I'll catch you guys later, good luck."

"You too Will!" Theo calls, hurrying off in the other way. I hope our luck holds, or at the very least _my_ luck.

**7:45 AM - Ulrich's POV**

He's sitting in class. He's...he's sitting in _class. _Only, he can't be because he's not that stupid. He can't possibly be that stupid, right? He wouldn't risk his life by showing up for a class. He has to know he'd be killed. Stoned. The class won't just sit here like nothing's going to happen. They know they're targets.

He's lost it; he's suicidal. We're being set up. I poke him in the arm and he swats at my hand, growling for me to cut it out, refolding his hands over his books.

The class is staring; half looks homicidal, half looks completely confused, and there's a few that are on the borderline of both. Hertz stopped breathing the minute he walked in.

On time.

He walked in on time! Before Jeremie. With... Books and…is that a calculator? He must be ill. Maybe he's a polymorphic clone or maybe this is the set up to a horrible prank.

Aelita is glaring in our direction, the girls in the corner of the class are pointing and giggling... wait a second. I check my reflection in the glass, and noticing no outrageous pink bow or mis-colored hair, I can only assume he's done something minor he didn't inform me about. To Delmas or something. I feel horribly unaware staring at my roommate. Something is more out of place than just him.

**7:46 AM - Jennis's POV**

Yumi is missing. I don't know whether to be ecstatic that I may be spared the aftermath of one of her…strange friend's pranks, or angry that she skipped today of all days, with that stupid lab project presentation.

Maybe they'll cancel it.

"Miss Wae? Where is Miss Ishiyama?" Gritting my teeth, I shrug, pushing my brown bangs from my eyes.

"Sick?" I offer. And she better be. Desperately ill. Now, I'm always up for a good slime, but today is not the day to be hiding out somewhere and….and…

Anthony just slid into his desk in a blue t-shirt with the words 'This is still my natural hair color- AF2009' on the front. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

**7:59 AM – Odd's POV**

It's all part of my brilliant plan. I'm going to be the absolute perfect student today. Not _anything_. Well, of course there will be things, but that will be after lunch. Once they all think Delmas threatened me with expulsion or Jim with bodily harm (such as fifteen laps on the track – ew). It doesn't matter though because soon they'll all recognize my brilliance one way or another.

I just wonder where ever did Yumi disappear to…

Oh, fantastic. Ulrich's staring at me again, I'm sure he's communicating something vastly important like "you are insane" or "there's a giant spider about to inhale your head" or "Jeremie is about to murder you." Ulrich has _a lot_ of stares for various situations. Unfortunately they look alike a lot of the time. I shrug at him and he rolls his eyes. Hah! So it was "you are insane." Sometimes I think I should write a book on Silent Ulrich Communication and sell it to all his admirers. Maybe _then_ they'll get a clue.

"Odd." I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess because they all want to jump you in dark stairwells?"

"_Odd_."

"Quiet Ulrich, I'm trying to _listen_." He gives me another blatant stare. Ah, I love today.

**8:06 AM – Milly's POV**

Today is an utter waste so far. I mean not even one _good_ sliming. And after Tamiya and I spent almost all our Herald savings to install cameras all around the school, so we wouldn't miss _any_ of the action. I roll my eyes again and tap my boot on the floor. Tamiya glances at me but I ignore her, she knows I'm disappointed. On the bright side, a bunch of people bought our "I Survived" shirts.

"Miss Solovieff. Miss Solovieff? _Miss_ Solovieff!"

"Huh, oh, sorry Monsieur Fournier," I grumble, "what was the question?"

Monsieur Fournier glares at me over his enormous glasses. "This is not like you Miss Solovieff, are you well?" I shrug. No, I'm not. I'm disappointed that Odd seems to have given up his prankster ways today when I think we're _finally_ prepared for it. It figured. "Miss Solovieff?"

"Just…tired," I mutter. The class is staring at me and I glare at them all. It's not _my_ fault I'm his favorite. Monsieur Fournier is new this year; it would figure that he wouldn't get what today was. Unless someone told him but I don't know anyone who would tell the lowly mathematics teacher anything.

"Very well," he says. He's back to professional. "Answer the problem on the board, s'il vous plait." I sigh and stand up. Today's turned into a real bummer. "Promptly if you will Miss Solovieff! You have held the class up long enough."

"I'm on it Monsieur Fournier." Come on Odd, _please_ let it slime!

**8:26 AM – Yumi's POV**

I'm not one to shop. _Really_. That has been, and forever will be, Aelita's thing. Her niche if you will. If I need something, I will go get it, and there ends my shopping trip. However, if I need something and Aelita happens to be with me, I can guarantee I won't be getting out of that store for a good three hours.

Minimum.

But today is a slightly different day and I don't usually spend the day in Paris, and I've always heard there's really good shopping here.

And I have Dad's credit card.

The first little boutique had nothing that was close to my style, but it all reminded me of Aelita and how obsessed she is with all the spring fashion shows so I picked her up a few things before moving on to the next shop. (Where I'm currently debating if thirty Euros is too much for maroon colored flats.) Before I can decide, my cell phone rings and its Jeremie.

Oh, poor Jer.

So I decided I should probably answer it. It's only fair. "Hello?"

"Yumi, how are you?" I shoulder the phone, sliding the left flat on my foot looking in the full length mirror in front of me.

"Wonderful, actually. How are things? Sorry I'm not around for the support; is it bad?"

He gives me an exasperated sound. "It's horrible, Yumi. He's actually in class. Sitting there all … student-ly."

"That's not a word, Jer. And why aren't you in class?"

"I pulled the bathroom excuse so I could call you. Where exactly are you, by the way?"

These flats _are_ really cute, Aelita would approve...Hmmm. "I'd tell you Jeremie, but then I would have to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Traitor," he accuses in a low voice.

"Hey! Look on the bright side; today may go better than usual, right? Maybe he's just plain given up."

"Maybe…hey is everything alright between you and Ulrich?" I blinked at my reflection in the mirror.

"First anniversary in history I haven't felt especially geared towards his death, actually. So I'd say everything is fine. Why? Did he say something?"

"No. I got to go, bye!" Well that was…strange. I pocket the phone, sliding off the flat, putting it back in its box. Though nothing is normal on April First.

**9:11 AM – Delmas's POV**

"Sir, Della Robbia is here."

"Very good, send him in Miss Weber." The door opens and I look up from the folders I had been straightening. Mister Della Robbia's actually, as the case would have it. Yes, he has _folders_ as opposed to most students who have just one. He comes in smiling and twirling a set of keys on his finger. "Mister Della Robbia."

"Hey Delmas." I narrow my eyes at his informality but who am I kidding, honestly? This boy has been in my office more times than I have it seems. "How's it going?" He hops onto the chair he usually occupies and puts his feet up on my desk grinning all the while.

"Your feet, Mister Della Robbia." He shrugs like usual and puts them on the ground. "I am sure you are well aware of what today is."

"Uh…Wednesday?" he asks. I stare at him now, wondering if he's playing me or if he honestly doesn't know. "Hey, you okay?" He looks concerned and I shake my head.

"I'm, uh, fine. Just great. Go on back to class Mister Della Robbia…"

"You sure? Maybe I should call the nurse, you look a bit green."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your concern but there's no reason to be worried. Please, remember to behave yourself and do not give any of us a reason to put you in detention." He looks confused. I have to be careful, I can't let him realize what today is if he hasn't already. "Go on back to class; Miss Weber will give you a slip."

"Yeah sure, and you watch yourself, okay?"

I can't help but notice the way he almost skips out of my office. Please, let him have forgotten the date today.

**9:12 AM - Mrs. Meyer's POV**

I attended a staff meeting at one in the morning at Lydia Preston's house. _One in the morning._

Never, in the history of Kadic, has there ever been a staff meeting off school grounds, and much after ten PM.

They were preparing us. That's what Delmas said as we discussed evacuation and clean up plans like we were sitting in the middle of the third world war.

How much damage can one teenage boy do? And can't we just suspend him or something? I mean, innocent until proven guilty, I understand. But can't we just carry over the punishment from last year to this and send him home for a week? I'm sure his mother and father would love to have him.

The bell rings and a few stragglers wander in from the hallway for class and there are more than a few faces missing.

See the insanity? They're risking their education because _he _is a pain in the-- well. Anyways.

Supplies have been locked safely away under constant watch in the principal's office and I'm sure Nicole is doing a fantastic job of guarding everything, but that didn't stop me from throwing a briefcase full of extra clothes in the bottom drawer of my desk just in case.

The insanity hasn't begun, and it's already second period. It just makes me more weary.

**10:15 AM – Emily's POV**

"Why are you staring at me?" I demand. Naomi shrugs and turns around, whispering to Sorya. I mutter under my breath and return to my essay before Madame Martin notices. She's notorious for giving a detention for slacking in class (though she doesn't mind talking, weird I know) and I really don't want one today of all days.

**Ignore them.**

I look up in surprise when the note lands on my desk. Nicholas glances at me and I offer him a small smile. _Thanks_ I scrawl underneath. He goes back to work and I'm smiling still as I focus on the essay topic once again. Another wad of paper lands on my desk from Nicholas's direction. He really isn't that bad, even when in Sissi's company.

**I'm happy for **_**y**_**ou.**

Huh? Happy for what, having rumors spread behind my back? I take back my earlier kindness. He _is_ just as weird with or without Sissi around. At that moment though the bell rings. Twenty minutes into third hour. I stare at the bell, everyone stares at the bell.

"Well, uh…uh…" Madame Martin fumbles.

Naomi's standing when the PA system comes on. "All students remain in class," Delmas's voice booms. Hello April first. I lay my head on the desk and stare at my purple nails. I wonder if Ulrich's seen the purple stains on his pillow yet…

**10:16AM – Yumi's POV**

Have I mentioned I love my life?  
**  
10:17 AM - Sissi's POV**

I swear; never again. No amount of coffee or medication could ever convince me to get up in the middle of the night and help that no good brat plan his _genius_ only to find out, hours later!, that there is actually no genius going on.

Ha. Prank's on us, I guess.

Just one sliming. Can he never do what's expected of him? Not once? And if Fumet is just going to drone on and on I swear I'll die of acute boredom and-- Another bell? Seriously, what is with the bell systems today--ohhhh. Obviously.

Daddy comes over the loud speaker, once again telling us to remain in class. Duh.

But seriously. This is the best that little fool can come up with? He's getting sloppy. Lazy even. I swear I'll snap his throat.

"As you know," Fumet drones. "The square root of the radical…" Oh why bother? No one is actually paying attention.

Oh come on! Set off the sprinklers! Make something explode! Slime someone! This is horrible. Worse than horrible. It's like waiting on death row only to find out the clock has stopped working in your cell and you don't actually know how long you have to live!

I'm being dramatic, of course. But you understand. April first is a constant at Kadic. And as Fumet will tell you, a constant is a constant. (Unless of course it's not.)

**10:40:20 AM – Aelita's POV**

The bell rang again, and we're still ordered to remain in our class. It appears that there has been a technical glitch and he has maintenance on it. Am I the only one who recognizes this for what it is? (And not just because I gave him programming tips, honest!) Jeremie is staring at me, I try and look put out and hard at work at the same time. It's an uh, interesting thing to try and do.

I made a vow this year, no matter what; I will _not_ fight with Jeremie. He seems scared actually.

"Attention students," Delmas's voice echoes. I stop doodling and look up in surprise. Had a bell rung and I hadn't noticed? No, couldn't be. They're set to go off ever twenty minutes and twenty seconds. I don't know why, Odd just requested it that way. "It seems that we have underestimated Mister Della Robbia. It appears that he has disappeared from his class. Anyone who sees Mister Della Robbia, escort him to my office immediately.

"In response to this news, I have also compiled a preparatory list for such a case. All students and faculty are not to go anywhere as a group since most slimings occur when there is a greater population present. Also, no student is to go anywhere alone since we are not sure who is helping Della Robbia this year…"

Odd's gone? Jeremie turns to look at me, I'm sure he's freaking since Yumi isn't here and he views us all as the enemy. I offer him a bright smile. "One more bell and school's out, right?" I ask cheerfully. He glowers.

**11:01AM – Yumi's POV**

So I got a little carried away shopping but I did finish with plenty of time to make it to _Chez Parfait _for my spa treatments.

I'm nearly giddy.

I'm barely out of the truck when my phone goes off and without even looking I know it's Jeremie, and groaning I answer. I have to physically remind myself my bespectacled friend would do the same for me, so it's only right that I listen to him complain about whatever it is he needs to complain about.

Besides, in five minutes I'll be getting a full body massage and a hot stone treatment right after that. Jennis told me the masseur is a god, anyways, and I'm inclined to believe her.

"Hey, Jeremie. What's the chaos update?" I stuff a few more of my shopping bags in the backseat as I shut the door.

"The bells are ringing every twenty minutes. Oh and he's missing"

"Missing? Like, no longer in class?"

"The school is on red alert."

I can't contain my groan. "Oh wonderful, Jer. I'm sorry. Are you ok? How is everything?"

"I'm fine for now. Relatively clean, even. I picked you up a t-shirt, too."

"Oh shut up, you didn't."

"I'm lying." The receptionist smiles brightly, motioning to a sign in sheet.

"Miss Ishiyama, your room is already set for you. You can go on back whenever you're ready."

"…Where are you, Yumi?"

"Not in Kadic. I have to go, call me if anything else goes wrong, ok?"

He gave me an exasperated sigh. "Goodbye, Yumi." I hang up, smiling at the receptionist.

"I was ready for this four years ago." She gives me a confused smile as I let myself into my private room.

**11:30 AM – Jim's POV**

I'm supposed to be looking for Della Robbia. That's what Delmas told me to do, find Della Robbia at _all_ and _any_ cost. His exact words. I'd like to see _him_ marching all over campus in the cold looking for that punk. He has one hell of a hiding place, I'll give him that. For four years (now five I guess) I haven't been able to find it even with Delmas's threats. If he wants the kid so bad _he_ should be looking for him.

I sneeze and shove my cold hands deeper into my pockets. I must be allergic to April first, I'm always sick on it. It's the only explanation. I turn down the corridor between the drama building and the gymnasium, heading back toward the dorms.

I can't believe we didn't chain him up when he first got to class. I can't believe none of the teachers kept a better watch on him – or his cousin. Or his roommate and the Leduc girl. I bet they're all in on it. They're _all_ troublemakers; even Belpois and Ishiyama have issues (especially this time of the year). We should toss them all out this time of year…

Wait…that's him. Down there, at the end near the cafeteria. I quicken my pace, hurrying to him. He's on his tiptoes, looking in. He's either freezing or laughing his shoulders are shaking so much. I glare, opening my mouth to yell at him. At that precise moment he spins nimbly (I have this theory about him…) and grins at me.

"Happy April first Jim," he laughs. "You gonna try and catch me or get in there and save the day?" He tilts his head, grinning.

"Della Robbia…" At that moment I hear the screams coming from the cafeteria. "What in the world?"

"Better hurry Jim, looked like Will was about to projectile vomit all over Tania. You _know_ how she hates public displays of humiliation." He laughed and if I didn't know better I'd say he _danced_ off. I lunge after him but the screams get louder, more panicked.

_Damn_ _him_, I think as I hurry into the mess in the cafeteria. Delmas is going to kill me.

**11:30:12 AM – Anthony's POV**

I think I'm going to puke. I think I'm going to -- Ugh, I'm going to puke. I can't get the taste out of my mouth and--- _ugh_ I'm going to puke.

Jennis and Xavier threw back their chairs, grasping for their waters but even the rims of the glasses…_ughhh_. The whole cafeteria is gagging and it's useless. It tastes like... Like nail biters polish. Or the stuff they put on furniture so the dogs don't chew up the wood.

It's horrible at any rate and I make a break for the outside water fountains, praying he hasn't gotten to those, too.

I'm all for a good laugh, but the kid is messing with my lunch period, and it's the only break I ever get from this place's usual insanity. I don't need much more insanity.

Jim burst through the doors, shoving me aside as he rushed in to start damage control. I think I heard Delmas yelling 'Code Blue' (or maybe it was purple) over the PA system but I'm much too focused on getting this horrible taste out of my mouth to notice. Odd better hope they don't find him this year. I heard one of the teachers mention something about a military school in the arctic.

**11:35 AM – Delmas's POV**

I enacted Code Purple as soon as Odd went missing and the Cafeteria Fiasco happened. Miss Weber is notifying all of the staff of the situation as thoroughly as she has been trained to do. I have Jim and the grounds men out looking for him. The teachers are on alert – Hertz has begun setting up the de-sliming stations. It's only a matter of time before true chaos begins and I fear we won't find him in time.

"Sir, your daughter is here to see you." She doesn't get to finish though because Elisabeth is already pushing open the door. She looks remarkably like her mother at moments like these. Her eyes are narrowed, her chin high…

"Daddy!" she exclaims. Her arms cross over her chest and I feel a tension headache building. "Do you _know_ what that little purple menace did to the cafeteria?"

"Elisabeth…"

"The food is _revolting_. Not that it wasn't just below disgusting before, but now?"

"Elisabeth…" I try again.

"I want him _found_ Daddy; he's…he's…"

"I know Elisabeth." I almost have to yell to be heard over her rising voice. She's always been a loud child, sometimes I miss the days when she couldn't talk. Then I remember her screams and the crying. "Everything is being done to secure his containment."

"It _should_ have been done yesterday," she snaps. Yes, just like her mother. She stomps her foot and spins on her heel, heading to the door. "If I get slimed again this year I'm transferring schools."

She slams out the door. I give it a few minutes before buzzing Jim on the radio. "How's it coming Jim?"

"Well Sir, I'm working on it. He's slippery you know. And your daughter already made it clear she wants him found…"

"I know, I know." I try to rub the headache away.

"Oh, _shit_!"

"Jim!" I scold. The line fizzes static – dead. "Jim?" There's no response and I feel a sinking feeling. Odd's madness has begun and I have no idea where my gym teacher is. I down a couple of aspirin as I buzz Miss Weber again. "Have a lookout for Jim; I lost him on the radio."

"Yes, Sir." I wish I could be as calm as she is.

**11:37 AM – Miss Weber's POV**

I left my station in a hurry, tying my hair back as I made my way out of the main lobby in a search for Jim. The school would be going into a lockdown soon and apparently something horrible had befallen the gym teacher.

Not that I don't mean horrible in a good way. Not that something horrible would be good! It's just… well. It's only a holiday. He's only a teenage boy and the worst of his damage can be fixed with a mop and some soapy water.

Well, my desk was never the same, but I got a lot of filing done during his detention. So it isn't all destructive. It can be productive as well.

"Delmas, the water pressure has dropped on all lines," my radio crackles, giving a static filled rendition of our grounds keeper's voice.

"See what can be done with it. We'll shut it off if we can't find the problem."

There's a scream from the west part of campus.

"Problem?" I ask over the radio, eyes peeled for the source, Odd, Jim, or a combination of the three.

"The west wing is completely flooded!"

"I'll send custodial over with some mops."

"Delmas!" There's a coughing and I freeze, staring over at the west wing of the school. "There's six feet of water!"

"Turn _off_ the waterlines!" A canoe floated past the window and Odd Della Robbia glanced my direction, waving. I wriggled my fingers at him, in shock.

We're going to need a lot more mops this year.

**11:45 AM – Jennis's POV**

Ew, God, I don't think I'll be able to get the taste of whatever-it-was out of my mouth. Ever. I gag again and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I make my way toward the restrooms. I will wash it out; it can't last forever, can it? I don't linger on the thought.

One of Yumi's friends is in the bathroom – the girl with the pink hair that I can never remember the name of. The one who's related to Odd. She's talking with Emily. I eye them nervously as I bend over the sink, rinsing my mouth repeatedly. They're in the far corner, by the paper towels, and they're whispering to each other heatedly.

I'm not trying to listen in, honest. I'm not an eavesdropper; I just like to be aware of my surroundings. And, well, they're my surroundings. "Gone too far…" "You try controlling him…" "Never should have helped…lost cause…" They stop talking as I head over to get a paper towel and eye me warily.

"What's up?" I force myself to sound brighter than I feel.

"Nothing," Emily answers quickly. She grabs onto the relative's arm. "Aelita and I have to run. See you around," she calls.

I stare after them, slightly incredulously. Well, this is perfect. I finish up and leave the bathroom quickly – I'm sorry but their behavior's just a _bit_ strange. I step out into the hall and instantly my shoes squish. _Squish_. Sneakers are not supposed to squish. I look down and see that the floor is covered in a clear, sticky solution. Are you kidding me?

"Help!" I start to scream. "Help!"

Thomas appears in one of the doorways. "Jennis, what's wrong?" Before I can warn him he's coming toward me and _squish_, he's stuck too. We exchange looks of horror. Just great.

**Yumi's POV - 12:00pm **

My masseur had just placed the most delicious feeling hot stone between my shoulder blades when that blasted phone went off again. I cursed and groaned, groping the small side table for the device.

"What?" I whined.

"I've been poisoned."

"Really?"

"He's a menace!" Another hot stone - this time on my lower back. I sighed contently into the fluffy head rest with a slight moan escaping my lips. "...What are you doing?"

"Can't tell you, you could be bugged." He made a strangled noise. "Everything ok?"

"Are you _with_ someone right now?" His voice sounded disapproving.

"Yeah, but it's not one from Kadic! Promise." Owww mid lumbar.

"I would hope not."

"Jer, I know you're mad, but this is the very last time. Next year I'll come and get you and we'll play hooky. Go to a science museum or something, ok?"

"He put No Bite in the food."

"Ew! Gross! That stuff for your nails?" I nearly sat up.

"Relax," Jeffery the masseur laughed. "You're so tense." Yeah, no kidding.

"...Yumi, who is that?"

"Don't worry. I've got to go."

"Last thought, have you talked to Ulrich today?"

"No. Why do you keep asking about him?" There was a silence on his end for a moment.

"No reason, Yumi. Bye!" Ugh. Crazy genius.

**Ulrich's POV – 12:10 PM**

I duck around the corner and hold my breath as the footsteps pass. This is getting just slightly strange. Don't get me wrong – Yumi's brother's cool and all. But him trailing around me all morning like he thinks _I_ know where Odd is? Yeah – it's kinda uh…odd.

"Hey, Ulrich." I did not jump. It was a highly specialized martial arts move used to intimidate the enemy. "A bit jumpy?"

"Oh, shut-up." She giggles and tilts her head, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and she pats my head like I'm a _dog_ or something. I wonder if I'll have to balance a treat on my nose like Odd makes Kiwi do. "What're you doing here?" I demand.

She shrugs and grabs my hand, leading me between the two buildings. "Aelita and I were lucky." I raise an eyebrow and she gestures to the building on our left. "We got out right before he painted the floors with superglue. _Where_ did he get all that glue any…?"

"Watch out!" I grab her, pulling her back into safety. She flails and we crash into one of the shrubs, sliding down behind it. "Oomph." She's laying on top of me, staring at me like I've suddenly announced that Odd's a genius (which he is but that's beside the point).

"What are you doing?" she demands. It's then that a balloon whizzes over our heads, crashing into the brick behind us. Paint or sludge or jam for all I know oozes out and down the bricks. "Oh," she murmurs looking a little pale. "Thanks, I mean."

"Anytime." I offer her a grin and she smiles back. "Oh, here, you've got some splatter…" I reach up, removing the stuff that had landed on her face. Her smile widens.

"Ulrich, is that you?" We both turn our heads simultaneously as Jer _crawls_ between bushes and building. His glasses are so low on his nose I'm not sure how he can see and he has a twig in his hair. "Oh." He pushes his glasses up on his nose and his eyes widen. "_Oh_."

"What are you talking about Jer?" I demand.

"Hi Emily." He completely ignores my narrowed eyes. He looks back at me and he still looks like a deer caught in the headlights with a twig poking out of its hair. "_Oh_," he repeats for the third time.

"_Jeremie_," I growl.

"Is something wrong Jeremie?" Emily asks. She slips off of me, lying on her stomach so her head stays below the shrubs. "Jeremie you look pale, are you alright?"

"Oh, just _fine_," he grumbles. He shoots me another strange look, one that I'm mirroring on him. Maybe Odd hit him in the head with something? There's a scream from the other side of our hiding spot. "Incoming!" Jer yells and covers his head just as the balloon pops over all of us.

Emily takes a deep breath and looks scarily calm. I give her a questioning look. "I'm keeping track of how many things of mine he's destroyed so I can bill him later," she explains with a smile. She runs a finger along my cheek and then pops it in her mouth. "I love blackberry jam."

Jeremie groans piteously next to us.

**Odd's POV - 12:13 PM**

The 'April First - Run While You Still Can' shirts come in purple and pink. I bought the pink one for Emily and left it on her bed. I'm sure she'll be thrilled. I think I bought every other shirt they had. So original!

As a matter of fact, I bought one of each. Oh don't make that face. It's not for my ego; I'm supporting our school reporters. Every art is important! Except opera. Every art is important except opera. Note that.

The water balloon shooters that I designed for this year work like a charm. A charm I tell you. They have a fifty foot range, plus gravity, so they're a perfect fit for the roof. Of course, this has become almost too easy in recent years.

"Odd Della Robbia!" Oops, spoke too soon!

"Jim how did you get out of the glue?" He gives me a cross look and it's only now I realize he's missing his shoes. His feet must be freezing. This is the fun part.

"You're coming with me! And hopefully Delmas expels you!"

"But Jim! We're buds!" I give him a cheeky grin and he runs for me, hands out stretched. "Uh oh, got to go, Jimbo." I wave, jumping over the edge and I briefly hear his yell in surprise before my fee hit the very, very tiny ledge. I need a better plan next time. With any luck, I'll reach the dorm room before Jim looks down or anyone on the ground looks up.

"Odd, can you please stay out of trouble for ten minutes?" I look to my right to see Aelita leaning out of a window. I am so buying her a t-shirt too.

**Tania's POV – 12:30 PM**

I bought a black _I Survived the April Fool_ shirt this morning – just in case. So far I haven't had to wear it. That is, until Odd decided it would be fun to shoot jam-infested water balloons after sabotaging lunch. I mutter irritably under my breath as I head to the bathroom (making sure to avoid the glue covered hallway). That little urchin needs to be squished – now. Preferably with steel toed combat boots, but that might just be my opinion.

"Move it." I push past Claire and Heidi and assess the damage in the mirror. Oh, _so_ gross. I think I'd transfer but I don't want to start over again. And there might be someone _worse_ than Odd. I'm not sure if that's possible but I can't risk it.

I change, shoot them a funny look, and escape again. I just know he has the bathrooms bugged. He has to. Even if that _is_ creepy. _Code Purple_ is being blared from the speakers and there's a queue of people lined up for the desliming station behind the gym. Suckers, I bet he's already rigged it.

And that's when I see him. He's creeping along the building at least five stories up. Aelita is gesturing for him to hurry. I stare hard, watching Jim running across the roof toward the access. You've _got_ to be kidding me. Odd slips into the window and I watch Aelita slam it shut.

"What're you looking at Tan?" William asks. I turn to him in surprise. Purple jam drips off his nose.

"Nothing," I reply. If I don't report him, maybe I won't be attacked.

There's a loud whistle and then screams erupt all down the line. We turn as one, staring open mouthed as the desliming station is suddenly _oozing_ orange goo (definitely not jam) and confetti is fluttering in the air along with fliers. Will catches one and we read it silently.

_Long live the April Fool. There is no such thing as cleanliness today_.

I look back at the station, at Hertz (dressed in a biohazard uniform) covered in orange goo and rainbow confetti. She doesn't look happy. No one looks happy. What did he do? Torpedo it? Launch missiles off the roof into it? I take a step back, watching the orange goo slug along the cobblestones. This is my sign to exit, stage left.

I take it.

**Aelita's POV - 12:31 PM**

"Just one time, Odd. Someone probably saw you. And me. I really don't want to get tied to a pole again for you." I shifted my weight to one foot, grinning at him as he straightened out his shirt.

"Oh come on!" he protests. "That was an epic escape! Like something out of a movie! You like, read my mind!" He hopped around a bit as he pulled on his shoe that nearly fell off. "How did you get into this room, actually?"

"Odd, you really think I don't know how to pick a lock?" I swear he squealed.

"Just like a movie! That was so cool!"

"You better hide. The jam number you pulled is not sitting well. And what exactly was the orange explosion?" He shrugged his shoulders as we moved out of the room.

"Jim will be down in a minute, run interference?" I gave him an exasperated sigh as he back peddled towards the stairwell.

"Odd…"

"Please, Princess? I have to go set off the switches in the basement." Oh, God.

"Go. But if you get caught I'm kicking your ass." He laughed loudly, stopping at the doorway of the stairs.

"Language, Princess! Jer's not going to let us hang out anymore!" With a spin he was through the doors and bounding down the stairs.

The things I'll do for family.

**Emily's POV - 12:45 PM**

"Did you know about that?" I demand. He looks innocent and I shove him. "Ulrich Stern…"

"Look, I might have…it was the middle of the night Em! My judgment was impaired!"

"Your…your _judgment_?" I nearly hiss. "I am covered in _orange goo_!"

"Orange is a good color…" I _really_ want to slap him but that'll cause another scene. He looks at me sheepishly. "You can change in our room? I know Odd didn't rig that."

Oh, this has _humongously bad idea – seriously what are you thinking_ written all over it. But I follow him anyway. Up the stairs, stopping to get my clothes (I will not question why there is a pink shirt on my bed). I will also not wear the questionable pink shirt either (or ponder why there seems to be glitter over everything in my room). I hope that makes him sad.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Ulrich's hanging around outside his room looking around. "You're going to attract attention."

"If you're changing in there – I'm not." Another _worst idea ever_ flickers to life in my brain but I'm rather stupid and I blame the orange goo.

"Get in here before someone wonders why you're standing outside your room covered in junk." I drag him in and close the door. "You face that wall; I'll change in the closet." I duck behind the open door and am as far as removing my shirt and depositing it with a disgusting _squish_ just out of the closet when the hall door opens. I freeze.

"Ulrich?" It's Jer. "Hey, sorry, the door was open, didn't realize you were changing." There's some shuffling.

"What do you want Jer?"

"Nothing, nothing," he answers. I am silently urging Ulrich to just martial arts kick him out of the room. I _know_ he can. "Do you know where Yumi is?" My ears perk up because his voice sounds nervous, twitchy. Like how Odd gets before he tries to steal my chocolate chip cookie at lunch.

"Not here? Look Jer, as nice as this is…"

"Is that Emily's shirt?" I look down before quickly pulling the other shirt over my head. "Ulrich!" Jeremie yells. I poke my head out from behind the door, just so Jeremie doesn't think Ulrich has some weird orange-goo-covered-shirt fetish.

"Hey Jeremie," I greet.

He looks between the two of us with wide eyes. Like seriously wide eyes. Eyes that are threatening to pop out of his sockets. "Oh…I didn't mean to…interrupt. I'll just…it's just…" He shoots Ulrich a look. I flush and try to say it isn't what he's thinking, God no. "Should I distract Jim? Yeah…I think I will…I'll just…I think the confetti stopped outside."

He backed out of the room and slammed the door. I glared at Ulrich who was trying to cover his laughter. "It's not funny, if this gets out…"

"It's just Jer, who's he going to tell?" Ulrich replies. "Hurry up and change will you? I think your shirt's starting to crawl." I disappear back behind the door. He continues to laugh until I throw one of Odd's shoes at his head.

**Jeremie's POV - 12:48 PM**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh… my… Oh my _God_. I cannot believe what's happening. The world is falling apart. Ulrich and… Emily, and Yumi and … Oh I'm so dizzy. I sat down next to the wall, wiping some of the goo from my glasses onto my already stained shirt.

"Hi Jer!" Aelita ran past me and I stared blankly after her for a moment before calling out to her.

"Aelita?" She pauses, turning to look at me with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Her smile falters and she almost looks angry for a fraction of a second but it changes to confusion just as quickly.

"Of course not, why would you even ask that?" I waved it off.

"Our friends give me a headache." Her grin returns. "Did you know about--?" I pointed over my shoulder towards Ulrich and Odd's dorm and she pulled a face, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm confused, too. But Jer, I really have to go. Jim is--"

"Go. I'm sure I don't want to know." With a skip she's off running again, waving back at me as she hit's the stairwell. It's not much longer before I see Jim coming running, panting, after her.

"Belpois! Have you seen Della Robbia?" he demands, hands on his knees.

"No. Could I have detention please? Just lock me in study hall?" Please say yes. Please lock me up far away from all of this insanity. He gives me a stiff look before running for the stairs with a slight limp.

**Sissi's POV – 1:15 PM**

Class is canceled. Of _course_ it's canceled. Honestly, I keep telling Daddy we should vacation in Tahiti this time of year. We'd escape the mess, the scandal (well, that would be sad), and the cold. Oh yes, Tahiti sounds _quite_ promising in my opinion.

At least I haven't been slimed. Odd knew I'd murder him if he got me after what I did for him last night though. No big deal or surprise there. I sigh absently as I wander through the science building, heading for the doors to the back field where there shouldn't be anyone around.

That's when suddenly all the lights flicker before going out. I stand there, waiting for the emergency back-ups but nothing happens. I curse under my breath before inching down the hall to where I see light. I will not freak out. I will not scream. It's just Odd being an idiot, really. I take a deep breath as I keep going.

Suddenly there are screams from outside. I hesitate before sliding down so I'm sitting next to the wall by the door. Maybe I'll just wait in here until this whole miserable day is over with. That sounds like a plan. A really good one too.

**Hiroki's POV - 1:32 PM**

Great. And now it's dark. It may be my imagination playing tricks on me but I think I just saw a skeleton fly past us. Ugh, I hate the dark.

I had _just_ found Ulrich when the jam balloons, (ew, by the way. I hate jam) starting pelting us. Now I'll never find Odd! It's like everyone knows where he is except for me.

"Hiroki! There you are!" I turn to see Johnny coming towards me, flashlight in hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. He grinned, tossing me the second one.

"I came prepared today. Should we go investigate the boiler room to see what he did to the lights?"

"He probably just switched the power. But he might still be down there." His grin widens.

"Good idea!"

**Sam's POV – 1:45 PM**

"You're late," I grumble. He jumps about a foot off the ground and spins to face me. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him. "You're _always_ late."

"Ah, you know you love that about me Sammie," he jokes. I narrow my eyes and he laughs, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You look…good Sam."

"You do too Odd, but I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss that. Don't we have work to do?"

"Work?" He looks puzzled for a moment. "Yeah, work!" He latches on to my arm. "You're going to love it Sammie, I swear. You're gonna be so psyched." He laughs a little maniacally. "Come on, wait until you see it."

I'm dragged through the shrubs and around trees. "Where are we going?"

"To my most brilliant plan ever," he laughs. We stumble out of the trees and race across the field. "Okay, this is it. Close your eyes for the big surprise."

"Odd, if there is slime on the other side of this door…"

"There isn't," he promises quickly. "Come on Sammie, close your eyes." I narrow my eyes at him and he pouts. "Come on Sam, I can't do this without you and your mad gypsy skills."

"Oh, all right," I grumble good-naturedly. I close my eyes and hear him open the doors. There's a moment of silence and he comes behind me, guiding me into empty darkness. We move in a bit deeper and he pulls the double doors closed.

"Hey, you've got it?"

"You're late," a girl's voice answers sharply. I think I recognize it as I smirk. He's always late. "It's creepy sitting here in the dark."

"Give it here and get out before you're caught." The doors don't open again but I hear her running off down the hallway, her footsteps echoing. "Okay Sammie." He hands me something. "One, two, three, open them."

My eyes open and I stare at the box in my hand. The small, portable cell-phone sized box with an adjustable antenna and big shiny purple button. "Odd…" I whisper. And I'm grinning despite myself as I look at him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Oh yes. Yes, it definitely is."

I can't help but throw my arms around him in a hug and kiss him. "Brilliant," I reply, still smiling. He's making weird noises but I ignore him, staring at the prize in my hand. "Oh, definitely brilliant Odd."

**Yumi's POV - 2:08 PM**

The school day is practically over and I would be right on time to pick up Hiroki, check on Jeremie, and be on my merry way. I am relaxed and calm and I feel amazing. This was possibly the most wonderful day in history.

I pulled into the Kadic teacher lot (because I wasn't sure which would be safer) and parked the truck. Groping for my cell phone as I watched Theo round the side of the building with Anthony at a dead run. I can only assume what they're running from but I honestly don't want to know.

I found the phone and dialed, slipping the keys out of the ignition and into my lap.

"Yumi!" Jeremie gave me a horrified little squeak and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm back. Where are you? I was going to call Elise but I think I left the number in your dorm." He was silent for a second and I absentmindedly checked the lock on the driver door to make sure it was secure.

"You're back here? At Kadic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Ulrich and I really don't want to but I think you should just go home." Now I'm just plain irritated.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Listen, where are you? I'll meet you half way. Delmas called classes right?" I rested my knee up against the steering wheel, slumping down in my seat a little.

"I'm in the dorm hall. But I really think--"

"Great I'll meet you up there!"

"No Yumi! That's a really bad idea!" I hung up on him. Silly over reactive genius. I opened the car door, clipping my keys to my belt loop after I locked the door behind me and pushed my sunglasses up to hold back my hair. The campus was a disaster so Odd probably won't be in range. At least I hope.

"Yumi? What are you doing back on campus?" I turned around and spotted Jennis.

"Saving Jeremie. What else?" She gave me a skeptical look.

"I know it's not really my place but I'm sorry to hear about the whole deal with Ulrich. It's why you didn't come to school today, right?" What. The --

"I'm sorry, what?" She gave me a startled look.

"Well him and Emily always seemed like good friends but we never thought--"

"Emily?!" …No, seriously, Emily?! "Have you seen him?" She shook her head wildly. Emily Leduc is _not_ going to ruin today for me, or I'll ruin her face. With a growl, I head for Jeremie in the dorm building.

**Emily's POV – 2:15 PM**

"What are you doing here?" he demands. His voice is high and squeaky. Kind of like how Herve's got when he entered his room to find it covered in spiders an hour ago. He's looking at me like I have a second head and I frown, head tilted to the side. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Ulrich?" I'm confused, definitely confused. "I have no idea, why?"

"Yumi's going to kill you," he squeaks. I raise an eyebrow and he makes shooing motions with his hand. "Even if you aren't with Ulrich she's going to kill you."

"Right." Strangely I don't doubt him though. Maybe it's his eyes or his tone or the fact that Yumi hates me. "Why this time?"

He stares at me like a fish on a hook. I kind of feel sorry for him, it's not his fault his friends are all idiots. "You _know_ why," he hisses.

We hear the clomping of boots coming down the hall and he shoots me a scared look before I'm suddenly shoved into the janitor's closet and the door is shut on my face. I make an indignant noise as a mop falls on my head. Oh, this is just _too_ much. Odd better not be behind this or I'll kill him.

"Yumi!" Jeremie exclaims.

"_Jeremie_," Yumi growls.

"Look, I told you not to come…"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? Do you know where they are?" I hear paper crinkle. Jeremie chuckles nervously. "Where _are_ they Jeremie? Where is Ulrich?"

"I've no idea. You wanted Elise's number, right?" She says something I can't make out. "Right, my dorm. I'll help you look for them later. Maybe they're out _at the soccer field_," Jeremie calls.

I listen to their footsteps fade away before I push the door open, peeking out into the hall. They're nowhere in sight, however, there _is_ a newspaper lying crumpled on the ground. I walk over to it, picking it up and scanning it. I feel the blood rush to my face before it leaves quickly and there's a sinking in my stomach. _Oh my God_.

"Shoot," I mutter, staring at it. I rip out the article and stuff it in my pocket. I leave the paper there in the hall and run off to find Ulrich. I have to keep him from the soccer field at _all_ costs at this point. I don't know which of us is deader.

But I think it's Odd.

**Ulrich's POV - 2:18PM **

_Kadic's Cutest Couple: The Heartthrob Gone Heartbreaker_

I stared at the article. My eyes locked on the picture. A picture of me._ Me_. With Emily in my arms, captured in laughter. It was from last month, except it wasn't what Kadic's journalists had played it up to be. We went running and she tripped and, and-- oh God.

"Where did you get this?" I squeaked out, looking up at Emily. She was pale as a sheet and looked a little green, lips drawn in a thin line.

"Yumi and Jeremie dropped it in the hall." It clicked then, that this is what had been circulating all day. This was all the looks and gasps and whispers. The whole school thought I was cheating on Yumi. But I would _never_-- wait.

"Yumi's here?!"

"Jeremie has her." I sat down on the bed. I had to sit down because I was afraid I'd pass out. This is not good. This is so many levels of not good. Emily fidgeted uncomfortably. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we need to find Odd." Never thought I'd say that one on April first.

**Odd's POV – 3:15 PM**

"We've been searching for you for an _hour_," Ulrich accuses.

I shrug but he (and I'm sure its Emily that's with him) can't see it. I'm hanging upside down, the harness strapped to the tree a few yards behind me, as I work on the wires hanging in the sewer hole. Oh god, the smell…

"We were worried you were at the soccer field, not just in the woods around it." Yep, I was right. I can smell her perfume as she comes closer. But what's she talking about – the soccer field? "Is that…_Melissa_?"

"Melinda," Ulrich and I correct automatically. I grin brightly. I've changed her up a bit, a little bit of plastic surgery and a new hairstylist can do wonders for a mannequin.

"Why do you have Melinda here?" Emily asks.

"You'll see." I sit up and brush the dirt off my shirt. "So, why were you looking for me exactly and Em…is that my jacket?"

"You weren't using it!" she protests.

"You didn't ask."

"Can we stay on topic?" Ulrich demands. He shoves a crinkled paper into my hand and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's this?" I get as far as the title and the tagline before I stop and stare at them. I know what it is and I know why they're here. "Oh." Emily shifts, her fingers playing with the buttons of my jacket. Ulrich just stares at me evenly. That's Ulrich-speak for _if this is your fault you are _so_ dead_. "It…It isn't true…right?"

"Duh," Emily snaps.

"You would have known," Ulrich adds. I nod and shift. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah Odd, did you?" Her eyes flash and I hold up my hands.

"Look…I might have. But it wasn't on purpose, yeah? I might have said it in passing…"

"ODD!"

"Look, I'll fix it, okay? I _will_." I look at the both of them. "I'll fix it after I get _this_ piece of crap working, okay?"

"You better." Ulrich can look very menacing when he wants to, and he definitely wants to now. "What's wrong with it?"

"I can't get the mannequins to work right."

"Manne_quins_?" Emily asks. "As in, more than one?"

"Yeah. They're the herders…" She gives me a blank look as Ulrich grabs hold of the rope and leans into the pit to study the wiring. "They're on electric impulse and wireless signal," I explain. "I have a wifi set up out here and the shocks are down there to stay hidden and…does Yumi know?"

"Yes, she's here and pissed. I'm going to be killed," Emily snaps.

"Jer's with her now I think. And here's your problem, come here and look." God, I love my roommate. "Reroute the surge to this wire and you should have it working properly." I poke my head in to follow his gesturing. "You don't have to…she'll kill you you know."

"Nah, I'm still faster than Yumers. Should I connect the red wire with the green one then?"

"Yeah." He sits up while I work. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course, when don't I?" He nudges my shoe and Emily makes a scoffing sound. "Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it, okay? Ow!" I yank my hand back, sucking on the burn from the shock. But Melinda's moving, I can hear her. She's alive. They're _all_ alive.

I'm grinning when I emerge.

**Aelita's POV- 3:22PM**

I fell asleep for nearly two hours. Ugh, I'm going to be late for the grand finale. I had originally planned, after saving Odd from death, like actual _death_, and then running a marathon through the halls of the dorm on his behalf, to take a little cat nap.

I was up all night and my coffee source was depleted hours ago.

..I bet Odd still has some of those energy drinks in his room.

I heaved myself off my comfortable bed and out into the hallway, locking my dorm door tightly behind me. Only then did I hear the screams that were rattling the halls.

I swear you could hear Sissi if she was in _Asia_ with the way she's howling. This is, of course, when I get a strange text from Odd telling me to meet down at the soccer field. He sent it 'urgent' which means, in Odd language, that there must be something gone askew. Otherwise he would have just stuck me with the crowd like he usually does to make it look legit. Whatever 'it' may be this time.

So now, I'm down the stairs and out into the court yard where chaos is brewing and I'm not even a little excited this time, because I know come tonight I'll be helping take down the zip lines those mannequins are on. When you've helped Odd for so many years you start to know the tricks of the trade. No pun intended, I assure you.

Xavier all but tramples me as he runs past, eyes glued on a screaming mannequin heading straight for him. _He_ is headed straight for the soccer field and it's only now that I realize that this must be the grand finale that Odd was so excited about. Sprinklers? Glue? Tar and feathers? I'm still not entirely sure.

"Leduc!" Oh, dear God. That sounded like Yumi. I break off into a sprint toward the field, weaving in and out of the crowd all the while _praying_ Emily still has all her limbs properly attached.

**Jennis's POV – 3:32:54 PM**

There's a _thing_ chasing me. I can't even properly describe it. No doubt it's one of Odd's creations but it's a bit much – even for him. There's only one thing I know for certain: the stupid thing won't let me go toward the trees. In fact, as I round the corner I see that there are _many more_ of these things.

Kids are screaming and ducking and Milly and Tamiya are standing there _filming_ the entire thing. We're being _herded_. Anthony yells and Tania lets out a stream of curses as she slips in some of the orange goo still lying around from earlier. This is ridiculous.

And suddenly I see her.

It's Yumi and she's barreling down the lane we're being herded through. She shoves Jim aside, picks up a fallen tree branch and _pow!_ There goes mannequin. She hits it again and the head flies off. Claire shrieks as it hits her, the ends sparking a bit. "Watch it Yumi!" she yells. She kicks the head away from her and it bounces into Herve.

"Yumi!" I call. She ignores me and when she turns I see Jeremie is holding onto her arm, trying to slow her down. She takes out the mannequin chasing Theo (I find it strange that it's also holding a lime green dress) before heading off toward the soccer field, dragging Jeremie behind her.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" Xavier asks

"She probably found out about Ulrich and Emily," Claire mutters. "God, I'd hate to be the one who told her."

"Really?" I ask. They look at me questioningly. "I'd hate to be Ulrich or Emily, if she would do that with a _stick_ to a mannequin, imagine what she could do to _them_." We contemplate it for a moment before the mannequins double their attack, even the headless ones.

"I always _knew_ there'd be a death on April first!" Claire yells as she ducks behind William.

**Ulrich's POV - 3:36PM **

She looks furious. Hands fisted at her side, eyes set in a very cold glare. Emily shrinks back a foot or so unconsciously, squeezed between Odd and I as Jeremie and Yumi come stomping down the trail towards the field.

Well, Yumes is stomping. Jer is being dragged.

I should probably start explaining now, but I know she won't let me. She'll want to scream and yell, maybe even fight. Maybe we went a little far this time. I mean, she should be able to take a joke after so many years but we have been pushing it since Halloween…

"She's going to kill us, isn't she?" Emily asked, eyes locked on Odd.

"Maybe you," my helpful and supportive roommate amends. Emily pales just a little. From the other end of the soccer field I see Aelita come sprinting towards us.

"Yumi wait!" she cries. Yumi doesn't budge; glare set on the three of us in the middle of the field.

"Ulrich Stern!" And that's when I see it. That tiny little waver on her stone face from fury to devastation that I'm sure the others missed because it was there for such a brief second I'm not sure if I saw it all.

**Sissi's POV – 3:38 PM**

Don't get me wrong, I love a good soap opera, especially when it includes Yumi Ishiyama. But if I want to have _any_ chance of sleeping tonight I _need_ to make sure that there's at least someone _other_ than me to clean up all of Odd's junk. Nevertheless, I will enjoy this show as long as possible because it promises to be a good one.

Aelita's reached Yumi now and is hanging onto her other arm. I can't help but laugh while I watch her and Jeremie hanging off of Yumi trying to slow her down. Odd shifts and I know he's giving the signal. My guess is right when the mannequins slow their pursuit and the kids traipse in slowly. Nick and Herve come to stand next to me.

"This should be good," Herve giggles.

"Be quiet Herve," I snap. Nicholas just shifts from one foot to the other and doesn't say anything.

Yumi reaches them and Ulrich moves between her and Emily. I snort and cross my arms over my chest as I watch. Yumi slaps him hard across the face and I can actually see the red mark forming. I start to move forward but Odd sees me and his fingers cross, my signal to wait.

"How could you?" Yumi screams. Everyone in the field is silent, watching. It really isn't our fault that they provide such _fascinating_ entertainment. Really. "And with _her_ of all people. She's worse than Sissi!"

He doesn't say anything as she screams at him. Jeremie and Aelita are pushing at her now. I start to turn away, bored, but then Odd's moving and I see the signal. I shift and stretch, my arms raised high over my head. "Well, this is boring," I mutter. Before Herve or Nicholas can respond I disappear into the trees and head along the perimeter. "You're up," I tell her with a smirk.

"About time," she snaps irritably. I leave before she presses the button.

**Emily's POV - 3:39 PM**

There's this little part of me that wants to jump out of my skin and tell Yumi she's completely wrong but there's a much bigger, self persevering part that just wants to shut up and stay as unnoticed as possible. From the corner of my eye I see Sissi slipping away through the woods.

"And you! I bet this is funny, hm? Making an idiot out of me in front of Kadic? You're disgusting. Pathetic!"

"Yumi, Ulrich and I aren't--" But she cuts me off before I can even attempt to explain.

"Don't, Emily. Just don't. You've both said it yourselves. So which times were you lying?" I can tell the question is rhetorical. She's not going to listen.

"Yumi," Ulrich says gently. Her attention snapped back to him, giving me a chance to glance around at the school population. It seemed like all eyes were on us.

"No, Ulrich. Why? It's why she's always around. It sure isn't to make friends with the rest of us! I can't believe I didn't believe--!"

"Stop it, Yumi!" I'm a little surprised when I hear Odd yell at her and she makes a move to bite his head off, I'm sure, but relents at the very last second, Jeremie and Aelita's nails digging into her bare arms. "She's not with Ulrich." He scuffs at the ground, not meeting her eyes at all. Oh he isn't going to…

"Odd," Ulrich warns.

"She's with _me_."

**Sam's POV – 3:45 PM**

I really wish I wasn't so far away so that I could hear what was going on. Because I would _seriously_ like to know what is more gape-worthy than about fifty jets of confetti going off above their heads, mannequins swinging above their heads, corn syrup-and-baby-powder filled balloons raining down on them, and the sprinkler system going off with purple and yellow liquid to the tune of _I'll Take That as a Yes_. I do not claim to understand Odd's preference in music.

Suddenly Yumi takes a step back. She looks between the three in front of her and starts shaking. "What…no. No. _No_!" she yells. I can hear her perfectly, even above the confetti jets and music. "How _dare_ you!" she screams at Odd.

I toss the purple buttoned controller in my hand and look at Sissi. She sets the other control down. "You know what this is about?"

"Something about Ulrich and Emily and the article on them I'm sure," she laughs. "Oh, I hope Yumi's pissed…I _really_ hope she is."

"You write it?" I ask knowingly. Sissi just grins and I nod. "Good prank," I acknowledge.

"Thanks."

"Do _not_ stick up for him Ulrich! All of you…all of you are in on this!" She's staring at Aelita and Jeremie now. "I will not believe that the two of you are together! She _hates_ you!" Yumi screams. "Don't lie for him Odd!"

"I'm not lying," we hear Odd say. We have earpieces and hidden microphones so he can coordinate better. He went higher tech this year. "Look, this isn't a joke Yumi, tell her Em." Emily's staring at him, gaping. "Look, it's legit, okay? We've been together ever since Jim crushed her dreams of an illicit affair." I share in Sissi's wince but also hit my head against the oak tree.

We see the slap before we hear it. Emily's shaking, glaring heatedly at Odd. That girl can hit from the looks of it.

"I don't believe you!" Yumi yells.

"Then believe this," Emily exclaims, "I'm done. That's it. I'm going back to my room and staying there the rest of the night. I have a carnivorous plant Yumi so _don't_ even _think_ about trying to kill me in my sleep. Good bye!" She stalks off past everyone, heading toward where Sissi and I are hiding. I wonder if this is part of the plan.

"Is she supposed to do that?" Sissi asks. I shrug. Aelita's chasing after her, shooting looks over her shoulder every so often I presume.

"Guess so," I mutter.

"Well…" Sissi shrugs. Aelita and Emily stumble over the underbrush to us and Emily sinks to the ground next to Odd's holographic contraption. Her head leans against it. Sissi looks at them but I ignore them. She looks like she wants to be alone right now. I can understand why. "So…you and Jim, huh?"

"Shut-up Sissi," Emily snaps. Aelita wraps an arm around her shoulders consolingly.

"At least the confetti is pretty this year. They kind of look like fireworks, huh?" She pulls at her shirt. "Too bad I got a direct hit by a balloon though." She stretches and pats Emily on the head. "Time for the grand finale, and then you can wring his neck. Or kiss him senseless, whichever you find fitting."

"I did _not_ need that mental picture," Sissi whines.

"Stop it, get into your battle stations…is Ulrich helping this year?"

"He would if Yumi'd let him go," Aelita replies. "He provided the distraction for Odd to escape. He sent me a text saying he'll try and get here before the end."

"Right then, guess it's just us girls…" I can't stop grinning.

**Anthony's POV - 3:47 PM**

Alright so I'm covered in…. what exactly am I covered in? I'm not entirely sure. Confetti and baby powder maybe? Something else nice and gooey.

However.

Like the rest of the school, I'm staring in shock at the high school drama that just played out before our very eyes. Yumi looks very much like a suffocating fish and I shall inform her of this first thing tomorrow morning when we get to class. She will hit me and I will take her red notebook and then she will probably not talk to me for the hour. However, the goo hanging from her face and hair is a nice touch.

But it's totally worth it if you look at her face right now.

There's some screaming and yelling but I don't know whose saying what and I don't really care at this point. Sadly, this is merely Odd's point and I know it could possibly be hours before I get a real shower.

That would also be Odd's point, unfortunately for the rest of us.

**Jeremie's POV – 3:50 PM**

I stick to Yumi and Ulrich so that she doesn't kill him, or vice versa. He's glaring at Yumi heatedly and her mouth keeps opening and closing. Odd disappeared sometime during the fiasco after Aelita and Emily. I really wish she was here now – Aelita, not Emily. Though maybe Emily would take more of Yumi's wrath than Ulrich. Not that I'd wish Yumi's wrath on _anyone_ (besides Odd) but this whole mess could have been dealt with easily and accordingly earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me? If this is true, why didn't you tell me?" Yumi whispers. I look at Ulrich. He's still glaring, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Yes Ulrich, why didn't you at least tell _me_? "Ulrich?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"_Ulrich_ Stern…"

"I'm not Yumi. You heard what Odd said; you want to know Emily's thoughts ask her yourself. They're my friends; I'm not going to talk about them. And how could _you_ think that I would cheat on you anyway?" he demands angrily. "You think I wouldn't tell you if I was interested in someone else?"

This is bad. This is _really_ bad and I'm not good in these situations. "Hey…guys, you know we're targets, right?" I ask. They both glare at me. "Can't we just forget this? I mean it was a joke. Odd's usual craziness. We can write it off, right? No need to get upset…"

"_Upset_?" Yumi demands. The look she's sending me is usually accompanied by a punch or a kick. I take a step out of range. Ulrich will just have to fend for himself…

"No, Jer's right." I am? "We are targets. And we should just forget this. Because that's what we always do." He nods to us and I feel my sense of foreboding deepen. "Good luck guys." He turns and walks away as the whistles start.

"Damn…" I mutter. Yumi's standing there, frozen, watching him walk away. It's like one of those cheesy movies Odd likes to throw popcorn at and Aelita pretends not to cry during. "Come on Yumi, we have to find cover."

"He's _really_ mad," she whispers.

"He won't be tomorrow. It's just this whole stupid day. _Come on_." I grab her arm again and this time I'm the one dragging her.

**Johnny's POV- 4:00PM**

"…Does this mean she's single?" Hiroki gives me a dirty look and I assume that means no. I'm sticky and covered in… colorful shredded paper.

"So… are we done you think?" Hiroki sighs, shifting his weight and there's a distinctive 'squish' under his feat.

"It was kind of anti climatic, really." Sometimes I think he's lost it, but I've learned not to question. That's what happens when you've known someone since the fifth grade. "Odd!"

"Yeah, Odd totally--"

"No, Odd!" he screams, pointing behind me. I turn around to see Odd… and Odd… and Odd? All of a sudden Odd is… everywhere. My head is spinning at the thousands of Odd clones rushing the field. Girls are screaming, boys are taking swings and I think I saw several staff members holding blunt objects.

This won't end well.

**Jim's POV – 4:10 PM**

I push my way through the students. I need to catch him. Before Delmas has me canned or the fire department's called in again. I see a flash of yellow hair. "Della Robbia!" I bellow. Odd turns and grins at me.

"Catch me if you can Jimbo!" he hollers. I glare and lunge…and fall straight through him. He's laughing above me as I stare at him. That's when I see the other Odd's, all dancing about, taunting everyone directly or indirectly. "Nice try Jim, come on, you can do better!"

I grab a branch off the ground and swing at the grinning face. And then at the smirking one to my left. "Show yourself Della Robbia!"

"I am," he taunts. "Happy April First everyone…" He laughs maniacally. I stab the head of the one doubled over laughing but it only makes him laugh harder. The light is fading now, almost gone behind the trees and the sky is a deep purple. The holograms glow eerily as I swish the branch through each one searching for the real one. He can't have gotten dark. "Is that the best you've got Jim?"

Milly runs up to me, grips my arm, and points soundlessly. I don't want to look but I do. The mannequins are moving. Not just swaying in the wind moving either. They actually look like their marching. They're forming a ring around us, we can't escape. We're at his mercy. He has complete control. I yell and drop the branch, charging the mannequin up front. I think I recognize it from Halloween.

This is it, when I get a hold of him he's toast. I'll make sure he never leaves detention again.

**Odd's POV - 4:11PM**

When all is said and done this year, it was actually a pretty good haul. I mean, save a few little things gone astray and The Incident that I will have to deal with if not before I got to bed then as soon as I wake up.

The Incident could have me figuratively sleeping on the couch you see. The Incident could also have me not so figuratively single.

Gasp.

Shock and Surprise.

Horror.

A few fan girls crying. I know.

But, alas, it's true. And I can see her from My Spot hiding in the tree tops. She does not look very pleased with me at all. Or… with anyone for that matter.

But back to the chaos.

The soccer field is in hysterics, people taking swings at my doppelgangers like they're those knock-em-down dolls at the shrink's office. It's not a pretty sight and I almost shrink away from the enraged crowd. But who am I kidding? This is much too good, and I saw Milly with her camera and I'm sure her partner in crime is capturing another angle to get all the genius on film. Love those girls.

Anyways. The show must end as planned. I reach into my pocket and pull out the tiny fuse box Aelita helped me rig about a week ago during a super late night game of 'I don't know what do you want to do?' while Jeremie and Ulrich picked up pizza. I connect the only two wires showing and there's a sharp bang from somewhere by the bleachers. Grinning like an idiot I look up to see fireworks bursting in the sky.

First purple, then yellow, then purple again as the display sets off one by one. Can't say I'm not original.


	3. The Aftermath

**_The Aftermath_**

A/n: Well boys and girls, it's that time of year again. And as I present you the last piece of last year's story I hope you'll keep in mind that AF6 is still to come. As we embark on _Six_, the very last April Fool, I would like to personally thank you fo your support. However, as some of you might know this year has gone a little differently- but have no fear. The show must go on. So please enjoy the aftermath, and be looking out on our favorie day of the year for April Fool Six as our Fool takes his curtain call. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**April Second - 12:00AM - Jeremie's POV**

April first seems to end here more than it doesn't- on the living room floor at some ungodly hour. Tonight seems to only follow suit. Aelita is passed out on the couch, probably crashed from all the energy drinks she was running on.

I hardly blame her.

At some point someone threw a blanket over her and she's curled up with it like a small child would be with a giant stuffed animal. It's hard to believe she conniving when she's asleep. The rest of us aren't far behind her, let me assure you. It's been quite a day.

"I'm sorry," Yumi blurts out. Her eyes are glassy. She's looking at Ulrich and while it's never been a common thing, I think she might just cry. Ulrich can only sigh, slinging his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't be sorry. We shouldn't have kept provoking you." That's the understatement of the year.

"And I should have trusted you. I know you better than that." She fidgeted uncomfortably until he kissed her forehead.

"You really do." A year that doesn't end in a fist fight? I didn't see that one coming.

"And Jer?" She looked up at me as she leaned into him.

"Yes, Yumi?"

"I'm sorry I left you all alone." She grinned sheepishly. Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten.

"Forgive this time and only because there is no irreversible damage." She smiled, turning her face into Ulrich's shoulder.

"I have the best friends ever. Even if one of them is asleep." That's what she said of course, but it was horribly muffled.

There was a knock on the door and she sighed heavily.

"Always get company this late?" I questioned. She sighed again, unwrapping herself from the warmth of the blanket she and Ulrich were curled up in. She got to her feet and peered out the window, curtains pushed back slightly to the side.

"Weird. It's Odd and Emily." Even Ulrich looked surprised. Yumi undid the deadbolt, pulling he door open. "Hey."

Emily wouldn't even look up, hair falling in her eyes. Odd squeezed her hand.

"Hey Yumes. Uhm, do you think …. You know. The school won't let us be and-" And then she surprised everyone.

"Come on." She pushed the door open. Odd lit up.

"Thanks, Yumes. You're a gem." Emily murmured a thank you, too.

"What are friends for?" she asked. They turned their attention to us.

"Hey guys. Princess already out?" Odd asked.

"At least an hour." I made room for them on my side of the coffee table. Yumi curled herself back against Ulrich.

"We're getting old," Odd confirmed. "Can't handle these crazy late nights." Yumi laughed.

"Try not staying up all night wreaking havoc." The usual bite in her voice was gone.

"You just made a joke," I said. Stupid- I mightf add. She laughed harder.

"I'm capable, you know." Ulrich tugged her closer.

"Just go to sleep, Yumes."

"Night night, Juliet!" Odd laughed. The old nickname only sent the girl into more laugher, but it soon turned into a yawn.

"Fine," she whined. "I'm much too old for this."

"Ancient," Odd agreed. Yumi stole the pillow from next to Aelita's feet, curling up in Ulrich's lap. Ulrich grinned, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Night, Yumi. Happy anniversary," he whispered.

"Love you," she murmured. Odd grinned, bumping my shoulder with his own.

"Love you," Ulrich echoed. And as quickly as it began, April Fool's was over.


End file.
